This invention relates to transgenic animals.
Transgenic animals carry a gene which has been introduced into the germline of the animal, or an ancestor of the animal, at an early (usually one-cell) developmental stage. Wagner et al. (1981) P.N.A.S. U.S.A. 78, 5016; and Stewart et al. (1982) Science 217, 1046 describe transgenic mice containing human globin genes. Constantini et al. (1981) Nature 294, 92; and Lacy et al. (1983) Cell 34, 343 describe transgenic mice containing rabbit globin genes. McKnight et al. (1983) Cell 34, 335 describes transgenic mice containing the chicken transferrin gene. Brinster et al. (1983) Nature 306, 332 describes transgenic mice containing a functionally rearranged immunoglobulin gene. Palmiter et al. (1982) Nature 300, 611 describes transgenic mice containing the rat growth hormone gene fused to a heavy metal-inducible metalothionein promoter sequence. Palmiter et al. (1982) Cell 29, 701 describes transgenic mice containing a thymidine kinase gene fused to a metalothionein promoter sequence. Palmiter et al. (1983) Science 222, 809 describes transgenic mice containing the human growth hormone gene fused to a metalothionein promoter sequence.